Kolejne podejścia
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Death Note, który wylądował u stóp Yagami Lighta nie był pierwszym, który dotknął powierzchni Ziemi. Shinigami mogliby o tym wiele opowiedzieć...


Zeszyt Śmierci, który wpadł w ręce Yagami Lighta, nie był pierwszym, który dotknął powierzchni Ziemi. Wbrew opinii Ryuka, nie wszystkie też przyniosły swoim właścicielom władzę, ból i cierpienie.

– Neolit, 12 tys. lat temu.

– Jesteś pewien, że będą znać ten język?

– To najpowszechniejszy język na świecie. A w pobliżu znajduje się największe skupisko osób piśmiennych.

– Czyli ten stary kapłan, jego ośmiu uczniów i wódz plemienia?

– Cicho bądź. Zrzucamy.

Wódz plemienia nie spostrzegł pod błotem kawałka skóry zwierzęcej zapisanej dziwacznymi ideogramami. Fakt, że się poślizgnął i złamał nogę, dał Shinigamim nieznaczną satysfakcję.

Uruk, Sumer, 6 tysięcy lat temu.

– Oni piszą na glinianych tabliczkach?

– Na kamiennych też, ale rzadziej.

Nieduży gliniany prostokąt poszybował w dół. Rozprysnął się w drobne okruchy pod nogami kapłana Inanny, budząc jego niezaprzeczalną panikę. Kapłan popędził w stronę świątyni z krzykiem na ustach. Jego rewelacji o tym, że bogowie przemówili, nie przyjęto z aprobatą.

– Ładna egzekucja, prawda?

– Następnym razem nie rzucaj na kamienistą drogę. Nawet nie przeczytał, o co chodziło.

Egipt, 4 tysiące lat temu

– Co to ma być?!

– Wielbłąd. Takie zwierzę.

– Co on robi?! Zostaw to, głupi bydlaku! A pódziesz stąd, nie żryj tego!!

Faraon Chufu musiał poprzestać na klasycznych metodach umacniania państwowości. Wielbłąd nawet się nie zatruł.

3 tysiące lat temu, gdzieś w syberyjskim stepie

– Ona tego użyła na podpałkę! Rozumiesz?! Razem z kozim łajnem!

Kreta minojska, 2 tysiące lat temu

Zwój z pismem linearnym A kołując opadał na wyspę. Niespodziewany podmuch wiatru od góry Idy poniósł go dalej na południe, w stronę morza. Shinigami patrzyli jak opada, unosi się na falach Morza Śródziemnego i ostatecznie tonie.

– Następnym razem celuj w większe tereny, co?

– Czepiasz się, wiesz?

Czas w miarę nieokreślony, środkowy Atlantyk

– Czyś ty nie przesadził? Sto zwojów?

– Niech się pobawią, co im bronisz...

W ciągu dwóch tygodni ludną, cywilizowaną wyspę Atlantis zalała niespodziewana ogromna fala połączona z trzęsieniem ziemi, kryjąc ją na wieki na dnie oceanu.

Ateny, V w. p.n.e.

– Co to jest, Demokratesie?

– Jakieś barbarzyńskie brednie. Znalazłem na drodze. Ciekawie się czyta, ale to kompletna bzdura.

– Spalić?

– Można odbarwić i zapisać na nowo. Mam pomysł dotyczący budowy substancji, akurat się przyda...

Rzym, to Shinigami musieli przyznać, korzystał z Pergaminów Śmierci w sposób nad wyraz cywilizowany, używając ich do polityki i zdrowej przemiany pokoleń.

– Fajnie było.

– No. Ten Katylina...

– I ten Sulla... i Oktawian...

– No i rzymscy prawnicy, rzecz jasna... To były czasy.

(Aleksandria, Wielka Biblioteka

– Spaliło się, Ryuk. Wszystko, co do zwoju!

– Nie płacz. No, rany, nie płacz, zrzucimy nowe.)

Jednak Wizygoci, Goci i Ostrogoci cokolwiek ich rozczarowali. Zabijanie przy użyciu pisma uznawali za daleko mniej interesujące niż zabijanie osobiste.

Gdzieś w Europie, XI wiek

Mnich Sulpicjusz przeczytał z uwagą dziwny pergamin, obiecujący właścicielowi boską moc nad życiem i śmiercią ludzi. Czyżby Pan wybrał go do prostowania dróg niewiernych? Czyżby ukryte pragnienie jego serca, ukaranie grzeszników, miało zostać wreszcie spełnione? Jeden rzut oka na przyjaźnie uśmiechniętego Ryuka wybił mu te świetlane wizje z głowy.

– Apage, satanas! Odejdź, siło nieczysta!

– Mógłbyś pozbyć się niewiernych, wiesz?

– Nie kuś mnie, demonie!

– A chociaż jabłuszko?

Ryuk oberwał w głowę kałamarzem. Później patrzył ponuro jak "diabelskie posłanie" płonie nad oliwnym kagankiem. Z niektórymi po prostu nie było sensu rozmawiać.

Gdzieś w Europie, średniowiecze

– Powariowali z tym paleniem wszystkiego, czy co?

– Piromaniacy i tyle.

– Wiesz co, dajmy sobie z nimi spokój. Bawią się doskonale bez naszego udziału.

XVIII wiek, Anglia

- To dlaczego mnie widzisz?

- Jesteś złudzeniem mojego umysłu. Wytworem rozgorączkowanego mózgu.

– No to mnie sfalsyfikuj! Sprawdź ten zeszyt!

– A niby jak sprawdzę, czy rzeczywiście ci ludzie giną? Może to też moje urojenie.

– Możesz założyć, że to prawda.

– Zakładając, że to prawda, ryzykuję więzienie. Zakładając, że to nieprawda, i powstrzymując się od działania, nie tracę nic. Nie opłaca mi się.

– Głupi solipsysta!

– Tylko nie solipsysta. John Locke, do usług.

Gdzieś na świecie

– No i dała się złapać po dwóch dniach. Idiotka.

Gdzieś na świecie, XX wiek

– Widziałeś, co on zrobił? Przeczytał, przetestował, załamał się i później całe życie nie użył!

– Ale jabłka dostawałeś, nie narzekaj.

XX wiek, USA

– Jaki cudny zeszyt! Jaki mrrroczny! Podpiszę się w nim!!!!

... /po sześciu minutach/ ...

– Aaaaaaa! Aaargh...

Łup.

– Dalej uważasz, że warto je zrzucać ludziom?

Ryuk sam nie wiedział, czy uznać przypadek Yagami Lighta za sukces, czy porażkę.


End file.
